Seto Kaiba goes to Ouran High
by Jerex
Summary: Expelled from Domino, Kaiba decides to attend a school more fitting his social status but will he be able to endure the Ouran High School Host Club and the hordes of fan girls that stalk his every movement. Tempairyly on hatius
1. Culture Clash

**Kaiba goes to Ouran High**

Prologue: Seto Kaiba the adopted son of Gozaburo Kaiba and since the senior Kaiba's suicide the CEO of Kaiba Corp formally Japan's primary Weapons Manufacture and now the worlds foremost gaming corporation specializing in a collectible trading card game called Duel Monsters…despite this he is still a sixteen years old and until recently attended Domino High School a Public School, however since his expulsion for threatening a teacher, since he needed to have graduated High School in the eyes of the law, ha had himself transferred to Ouran High School, a place of extravagance and prestige he'd heard of where Learning is secondary after Luxury.

In this story we shall discover the real Seto Kaiba as he finds himself plunged into the bizarre world of the host club where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands.

Chapter 1) Of Riches and Rich boys

So this was Ouran High School Kaiba ran a critical eye over the front of the school as he stepped out of his Limo it was probably four times the size of Domino High "hn it'll do" he mutters he had been content to attend a school that had been close to Kaiba Corp, but situations beyond his control had denied him that course of action, he'd been expelled which might be a big excuse for the Mutt back in domino to put out some flags and cry with joy, but Kaiba didn't care, besides he reasoned an academy such as this better suited his social standing anyway.

Kaiba had to admit…no thugs, no punks, no Scizo's, no mutts, no riff raff…it was a definite improvement. He signed in through administration and made his way to class 2A who he would be joining, and hoped no one made a fuss about who he was, after all this school was filled with students just as and almost as rich as he was, heirs to business conglomerates like Kaiba Corp, besides he doubted anyone here would follow Duel Monsters.

0o0o0

Tamakai the blond and divine perfect Host King and his best friend the Demon Lord Shadow King Kyoya were in class, they found it a pain that half their school time had to be spent in class rather than running the Host Club, still as long as they didn't fall behind with their studies they were usually allowed out early to set up the Club Room.

"Today it's my great pleasure to introduce a new student transferring from Domino High" the teacher announces "I want you all to make him feel welcome since he's transferring into year 2 and doesn't know any of you, Mr. Seto Kaiba" a tall brunette with a cold expression wearing the usual purple Ouran High uniform stepped up, he didn't seem to pleased with the Teachers announcement about him.

"Seto Kaiba" Kyoya couldn't help himself; he had sent his life making connections with immensely successful people "do you know him" a starry eyed female asks him, clearly Mr. Kaiba had already got himself a fan base here, "only by reputation" he states "he's the president of Kaiba Corp" he already had his own company, his own business to run it as he saw fit, and he run it well, he decided not to mention that he obtained the Company after his Step Fathers suspicious death, Kyoya had no evidence linking him to the death, he'd been proven innocent of all charges in a court of law, he didn't bare him a grudge so had no reason to tarnish his reputation, at least not yet. "Japan's premier Gaming Company, he is personally responsible for several advancements in holographic technology and runs a theme park for orphans, he has recently established an American branch which is corning the gaming market gradually over in the US"

"Wow" several girls were unable to take their eyes of Kaiba what was more disconcerting for Kyoya was that Tamakai couldn't either "do you know who that is?" he demands "that's Seto Kaiba!" Kyoya restrains himself from rolling his eyes apparently he hadn't been paying attention to a word he said." He's the World Champion Duelist" continued Tamakai "the greatest Duel Monsters player to ever live and he's transferred to our humble school"

Kyoya wondered when Ouran high had become humble "I'd forgotten about that" he admits as he remembers the facts now at the front of his mind "and technically he's only the second best a Yugi Motou has beaten him several times" Tamakai shot him a frosty glare, that surprised Kyoya some what even if he didn't show it "it's strange that some one as successful as him would take up such a frivolous game, even more so as he takes it so seriously" finishes Kyoya.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Tamakai protests dramatically his hands mere blurs "I to play Duel Monsters of course I'm no where in Seto-sama's league but I put my heart and soul into my cards" he gushes.

"So?" Kyoya asks him "you're a half-wit" Tamakai hunches up in a corner downcast "you're an extremely attractive half-wit and I never said you weren't a decent duelist, I'm sure your great at children's card games" he mollifies him.

"Never mind that now" claims a recovered Tamakai "this is an opportunity I can't waste" he rushes over to Seto Kaiba who had sat down in a corner and was glaring at the fan girls as if daring them to approach him, Kyoya inwardly groans.

"Seto-Sama" he bows his head as Kaiba turns his glare onto him "I wondered if I might have…your Autograph" he held up a photo of Kaiba in a dueling stance he was wearing a white trench coat and was gazing out of the photo, with a look of triumph etched into his features.

Kyoya anime sweat drops but otherwise keeps his cool "Tamakai" he sighs to himself "you're an idiot"

**Please read and review**


	2. Kyo saves Tamas dignity

**XDarklightX: thanks for the review; this chapter features the conclusion and some classic Kyoya bargaining/threatening.**

**Josh Spicer: I have an idea for a type of deck Tamakai would play (a light warrior deck) and might feature the cards in an upcoming chapter.**

Chapter 2) Autographs and Apologies.

Kaiba struggled to keep his cool, it was bad enough that it looked like he was going to suffer fan girl attacks here, but he couldn't stand fan boys either "get that picture out of my face" he growls Tamakai pulls back his face contorted in fear, his arms whirling about "Seto-san?" he asks nervously.

"Kaiba to you" he snaps "I came here to complete my studies and graduate, I'm not looking to make friends, or to find another fan base, so just push of" Tamakai looks horrified he drops into a corner surrounded by a dark aurora where he moped and plays with his fingers.

Kyoya sighs he had to save Tamakai's dignity, if he didn't it would impact on the clubs profits "Excuse me Kaiba-san" he walked up to Kaiba who glares at him, ignoring this Kyoya continues "I know Tamakai can be a bit foolish and over bearing" Kaiba snorts 'a bit?' he thinks "but he means well and is probably one of the only people in Ouran Academy who follows Duel Monsters would giving a classmate an autograph be so bad?" he asks Kaiba who doesn't reply "especially since he's the son of the chairman, and considering how you were expelled from your last school…I'm sure you don't want any shall we say administrative problems" the underlying threat was evident.

Kaiba smirks "I like the way you think, I'm gratified that not everyone here is an idiot" he comments and picks up the photo Tamakai had dropped on his desk; it must have been taken during Battle City and was a good likeness.

Kaiba approaches the moping Tamakai "here" he hands the now signed photo back to him "Kaiba-sama?" Kaiba smiles slightly less coldly than before "like I said I didn't come here to make friends, that's not going to change anytime soon but I guess one Autograph for a class mate couldn't hurt, I take it you duel?" he asks Tamakai who leaps to his feat, dejection overcome "I uh, yes I have prepared a deck, but I've only ever dueled one of the butlers and I think he might have thrown the game on purpose" Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes 'no! Really?' he thought.

Tamakai blushes "I must seem so insignificant when compared to you Kaiba-sama" he admits. "Not really, I myself was defeated by a rank unknown, Yugi Motou" he scowls "the only person to have bested my strategies without cheating, not exactly a highlight, but one day I will defeat him and be crowned the King of games" he smirks "perhaps I could see your deck sometime, after class perhaps, but be warned if you think about challenging me you will lose" he returns to his seat and picks up a text book.

"He's…so…so…" Tamakai looks star stuck once again.

"Cold hearted, merciless, condensing, full of himself, arrogant" Kyoya suggests.

"…he's so cool" declares Tamakai.

**Author note:**

**I hope Tamakai, Kaiba and Kyoya come across as in character, I tried to keep them as in haracter as possible considering the culture clash.**


End file.
